trust and truth and madness
by zaito
Summary: A machine that changes with only words whispered into it. Sakata Gintoki makes a huge mistake that changes and maybe ruins his past. A fiction with BL/ Boys Love in it. If you don't like this kind Boy x Boy love, so don't push yourself to read :D


What If?!

* * *

The clacking and clashing sounds of steel were hummed from the Karakuri Shop. Electric chainsaw sounds is resounding. It's a daily sound pollution, but lately, the sounds just came off from its key. It's more awful and ear cracking. Luckily, it is Obon festival days, so usually people are away from their home to visit their ancestor grave. The next door, Hasada and Wataru households come back to Nagano. The E.T. Hedoro goes to vacation. Otose and Catherine leave the Kabuki Chou yesterday to an Onsen and will come back this morning. The only creature that bothered with the sounds was 16 years old Samurai boy.

"It's noisier than before… I wonder what that's…" Shinpachi mumbled while sweeping the floor.

"It's the old man next door. It has been three days." Gintoki answered as he burying his face in last week JUMP. Kagura opened her Sukonbu and walking towards the two men.

"Gengai-san sounds so lively… I wonder what kind of machine he will make. But maybe he's someone that shut his mouth and goes straight to work." Shinpachi smiled.

"Ah, maybe just some unsightly trash as usual. By the way Shinpachi… did you fart or something? It is stinks! You should shut your ass too!" Gintoki replied, covering his nose.

"I didn't fart at all!" Shinpachi cover his nose too. Two of them slowly are looking at the china girl who happily eating sukonbu.

"Ne, Sadaharu needs to take a dump. Can we go outside, Gin-chan?" Gintoki faced a happy go lucky Yato and unwell-looking Sadaharu. The big fur ball face looks troubled and hurts. The unpleasant memory about Sadaharu take a dump in the house called back to Gintoki and Shinpachi. The neighborhood came to the house and complained. Gintoki almost being arrested due to the tons of complain from Kabuki Chou residents. The worst part was the dirty scent that can't be removed until three days. "I think he eats something unpleasant yesterday when I take him outside…" Kagura continued.

"The unpleasant one is my dirtied memory! Take him outside at once!" Yorozuya trio take off from that little house. Dragging the big Sadaharu to the town's outskirt is no easy job. When Sadaharu really had to takes a BIG dump, he don't want to runs or walks further from the neighborhood. In that case, the Yorozuyas have to push him by all might.

"Is it far enough, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, at least we're at the river." Gintoki catches his breaths. They stopped and let Sadaharu took the stinky part of life cycle out from him. By a mere coincidence, they stopped next to the Karakuri Shop. The clanking steel sounds are still resounding from the shop.

"Gengai-san, you seem livelier hese days." Shinpachi passing by and greet the elder. Behind him, the other trio walking slowly. Kagura is the only one who is accelerating her steps.

"Yeah, this project is important for me." Gengai smiled a pride smile. He's showing off the black steel box with microphone attached.

"Old man! New machine again?!" Kagura asks while pokes the interior of the big black steel. "How it works?"

"This machine is 'DreamCatcher X900', He can make all wish came true!"

.

.

.

"Sounds stupid." Kagura said spontaneously. "If there's a machine like that, this world will be called 'your mom's lap'."

"Kagura-chan! That's too harsh!" Shinpachi grab the girl to stop her insult. Gengai still grinning happily, despite the youngsters being rude towards him. "Huh, then leave if you don't believe this!" Gengai shouted at Kagura and Shinpachi. The glasses wearing boy looks a bit sad, he doesn't believe this machine function either, but old Gengai looks so confident this time. But by remembering the Kintoki Sakata's case, he would rather take off his hand this time.

"Oh, never mind us then. Let's go, Kagura-chan, Gin-san." Two kids can't really differ when an old man is being serious or not. But the other nearby man can disguise it, Gintoki walks to Gengai. The silver haired looks interested in this project. "Shinpachi, Kagura! You two can go home now. I'll stick with this old man longer." Gintoki said with his sly tone.

"Gin-chan, that's cheating! If you'll stay, we'll too!" Kagura yelled at the natural perm and runs her ass back to the store. Shinpachi sighed with a little smile and take a seat in that cramped place.

"So, what kind of wish will work? I would like to be a laboratory rat for free." Gintoki smiled a troll smile, waiting for a free little wish to be conquered. "I'd say, he can do your entire wish, I haven't tried it though." Gengai is being over proud again.

Gintoki examined the machine again. The so called 'DreamCatcher X900' is a black steeled cubical box with long antenna extended from its surface, two red buttons, and attached headphone with microphone function. "This machine will do what you want in a few seconds. All you have to do is record and say what you wish." Gengai explained.

"Wow, it's pretty convenient, Gengai-san!" Shinpachi complimented him. Gintoki smirked and asked the old man. "Then, we can be your laboratory rat for free, right?"

"Tch, you can for free. I'll give you three chances for free, then after that you've to pay me 100.000 Yen per wish!" Gengai smiled. "So, you better think what kind of wish it'll be first." He continued.

"Yahoo!~ 100 packs of Sukonbu for sure!" Kagura yelled in happiness.

"Kagura-chan, you should think something beyond that…" Shinpachi commented.

"Shut up, Shinpachi, do you even have anything worth to wish for?"

"Let's see… family's Dojo restored, Otsu-chan's new photo book, Otsu-chan's limited edition Christmas CD and DVD, then, Otsu-chan's…"

"Rubbish." Kagura said back. Shinpachi is about to slap Kagura in face, but another old man voice distracted him, Gengai, and Kagura. It's Gintoki, already using the headphone and recording his voice. "I WANT A STRAIGHT NATURAL HAIR!"

"Uwaa! The first chance is wasted on something useless!"

"Gin-chan! Yokatta, you'll have a straight hair!" Kagura shouted at the Silver Samurai. Gintoki puts the headphone away and smiled. "How's my hair now?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, it's same as usual one… natural silver permed hair." Shinpachi said in a straight face. Gintoki's hair is still the same fluffy natural permed silver hair. Gintoki took a mirror and see that fact. Nothing changed… "Oi! Old man, what kind of joke it is?!" He snapped.

"Nope, the machine will not conquer something like that. He can't materialize object to be real. To cut the story short, you remember Kintoki's power to change memories? It's like that, it can only change the other's think about a case, but can't bring the appearance to a real one." Gengai explained.

"Pa-pardon?"

"Example: this Pachi boy wants to be a 180 cm Oguri Shun. If he wished to this machine, his body will not change, but the other person that knows him will think him as a 180cm Oguri Shun. But after meet him, the others will see the truth that he isn't a 180 cm Oguri Shun. So it's a manipulation of memory." Gengai said.

"Why me?! Why I want to be a 180 cm Oguri Shun?! Why I've to be one?!" Shinpachi protested.

"Umm… It seems no use for us… I mean, it's like told a lie to myself…" Kagura said in low tone. The little girl is right since the machine will make the user know, but the others party blinded by the lie. "…But, we still have to use this machine to see if it's work, right? We'll try it again!"

Gintoki uses the headphone again. He pushed the small first red button to record the 'wish'. He laughed for a bit, but Kagura and Shinpachi doesn't get it. "What's so funny?" They asked. Gintoki shook his head and smiled.

"I hope everyone will not found out that I'm the one who eat Otae's Bargain Dash." Yeah the typical trolling smile.

.

The yorozuya trio leaves the Karakuri Shop. The sun is already set, so Shinpachi go back to his house before his sister could annihilate his stomach tonight.

"Let's go, Gin-chan!" Kagura grabbed the man's hand and pull him to run with her.

"Ah! Kagura, wait, I've to buy the newest JUMP!" Gintoki stopped at the convenient store. As soon as the silver haired man walked through the sliding door, Kagura grabbed his hand from behind. Kagura smiled.

"Gin-chan! You don't have to, He is already bought it!"

"He?"

"Yup! He must be at home right now. We shouldn't make him wait any longer for us!" Kagura pulled Gintoki to walk with her back home.

"Wait, did you mean Shinpachi?" Gintoki is puzzled as hell. Who's he? Gintoki knows whether Kagura and Shinpachi don't want to buy JUMP for him. Kagura smiled again.

"Ah, Gin-chan, you've to cook the meal for three of us tonight. Why don't you shop some groceries?" Kagura pushed Gintoki's back to the convenient store. He still confused. He took a glance at Kagura who was waiting outside with joyous feelings around her. In the end, Gintoki decided to buy vegetables, eggs, and fish with him. Gintoki still curious about this fourth person existence, maybe something correlate to his wish before.

As his mind wandering around, they already arrived at the second floor of the Otose's snack shop. When Gintoki opened the door, Kagura rushed in and look for someone. She yelled from the living room. "Gin-chan, he is still not here! We can give him a little surprise! Hurry up and cook!"

"…Yes, yes…" Gintoki stepped in and found something strange on the living room, a new JUMP issue with Naruto on the cover. But he doesn't remember anyone in his household buy it earlier. 'A JUMP fairy?!' He thought. 'I see, a fairy must be come and see how much I love JUMP and give me the newest issue for free! Thanks much JUMP fairy!~'

"Gin-chan!" Kagura's voice pulled him back from his inner world.

"Ye-yes?" Again, Kagura smiled an unusual too happy smile.

"Hurry and cook!" Gintoki nodded and went to his pantry with the groceries. He sliced the fish neatly and makes a standard Japanese meal; miso soup and fried fish. As Kagura asked, Gintoki make portions for three for tonight meal. Still he can't get any clue, who is this third party? Again, JUMP fairy thing cannot solve this and so far, no character beside Kagura and Sadaharu that live with him (except stalker Sacchan that loves to hide in somewhere weird, and Madao and Katsura who likes to rob the food from his house.) So the man just gives up and reads the newest issue. After a few pages, a striking loud Kagura's voice heard. "Okaeri! Come on, Gin-chan just cooked a full course!"

"Oh, is that so? I wonder if it is taste sweet… like him." A man voice, a deep one. Gintoki feared his own ear.

"…Did he just say 'like him' in the end?! Just what kind of relationship that I built with this man?! Is he an alien that loves licking his friends, and said tasted sweet is mean a good friend?! No, that's fucking creepy. Is he new Kagura's pet that likes to taste his master? But what kind of pet that can talking and welcomed by his master! It's definitely a person, a human being, breathing Homo sapiens. So maybe he's someone that likes to lick people and that's the way he making friends? No, that hypothesis is wrong too, let's see, if we've two people that like to taste each other… based on the study that I've done in my life… huh? An essay prompts? ..." He whispered with his face covered by the JUMP. Gintoki can't lie to himself, he clearly heard that.

"Ha ha ha, you're as straightforward as usual, aren't you?" Kagura giggled.

"Kaguraaaaaaaaa! Don't just laugh at it! What the meaning of this shit?!"Gintoki screamed in his inner, even more desperate than before. The more steps are coming closer to Gintoki, the more he hides behind the newest JUMP.

"Oh, looks delicious! Wait for me, I'll change." The mysterious man is going into Gintoki's room, Gintoki can feel it. He is more and more scared to put the JUMP down.

"Eh? Gin-chan? Why are you glued your faced with the dumb book like that?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, Kagura-chan, this is for a better view of this page! Wow, look at those scratches on the paper!" Gintoki said with a sweaty desperate face. Kagura's hand slipped through the pages and pulls the JUMP off with her Yato's power. She frowned with her 'don't fuck with me' face. "Ha ha ha, I just kidding, Kagura-chan…" Gintoki said with a flat frightened tone.

"Sorry for the wait." The man comes out from Gintoki's room. He wears a dark green yukata that slightly exposed his collar bone. He is slightly smaller than Gintoki, but has a well-built body. Dark purple hair, a bandaged left eye, and his right green olive dazzling eye. Kagura smiled and saying his name out loud, "Shinsuke! Come on, hurry up!"

"No way…" Gintoki muttered in disbelief. "Takasugi?!"

-to be continued-

* * *

Free Talk

- Oguri Shun is a japanese actor :D

- 100.000 Yen is roughly same as 1000 $

Sorry for the grammar mistakes _ _) this fic is not beta-ed, so yeah, it is purely my mistakes :"D I still study to improve my english. and the pairing of the story will be TakaGin, or Takasugi x Gintoki, or Takasugi topped Gintoki, 8D if you mind that, I suppose don't read any further since I'll write some rate M stuff in next chapter.

Thanks for poking this fic and read it throughly, hope you'll leave a review ^^)/


End file.
